


I Hate Bug Types

by SheerIridescence



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheerIridescence/pseuds/SheerIridescence





	I Hate Bug Types

Today was date day. You and Guzma planned a weekend together to spend at the beach, camping out in the caves that lined the sandy shores. It was something you’ve both been looking forward to for quite a while, and really got into it when you set up food and the tent for your day at the beach, starting a small fire to warm up the cave where you would be sleeping. Afternoon soon rolled into evening as you spent your day eating and messing around in the water, soon deciding to sit down by the fire to eat and have a chat, sipping at your drinks casually.

“So, what’s a good topic to talk about?” You asked, sipping from your glass, wanting to start a good conversation.

“I dunno. Something simple.” Guzma shrugged, not really having exceptional conversational skills. “How about… things we like? You know, like your favourite colour or favourite food.” He then suggested.

“Huh. I like it. So then, what’s your favourite city here?” You began, kicking off the fun little conversation.

It went on from there, each of you taking turns rattling off categories or things and answering them together, quickly and easily learning what each other’s most liked things were. All was going well with this sort of game for a while, but then the question of what your favourite type of pokémon was came up, and everything took a relatively negative turn from there.

Of course, Guzma went off about how much he adored bug type pokémon, and Golisopod in specific. But the amount of time he spent on talking about bug pokémon stirred up a few unpleasant thoughts, your gaze dropping to the sand with a sad look. What was minutes seemed like forever, and you completely zoned out for the moment until Guzma called your name three or four times, bringing you back to the world.

“Are you okay? You zoned out there for a while, and you look a little sick.” Guzma asked, quite concerned for you. “If something in wrong, please tell me.”

It took you a moment to find the right words. In fact, there were no right words. Hearing about bug pokémon so much only elicited one thought, and you would speak it.

“… I hate bug pokémon.” You said quietly, almost as if it was a difficult thing to say.

“What?! Why?” He asked, quite shocked that you had said such a thing.

“They’re stupid.” You started to say. “They’re so stupid. They start out so young and evolve into wildly beautiful creatures compared to where they started. They evolve so fast. Way too fast. So fast that they… That they grow up and die.” You mumbled out, tears hanging from the corners of your eyes by the end of your rambling.

Guzma stared at you in awe, having never known how you felt about bug pokémon. Only in this moment did he notice the small necklace that you always wore around your neck in greater detail, seeing that it was an engraving of a Beedrill. It must’ve been your first pokémon, and when you spoke of evolving too fast, he understood that what you mean, was all you ever loved died in front of you due to a short lifespan. Personally, Guzma had never experienced that because his usual pokémon have long lifespans, or the others were released before he could see them die.

“_______, I’m so sorry that you feel that way.” He said gently, coming closer to comfort you.

“I love them so much but they always die. They leave me.” You whimpered quietly, letting his arms wrap around you. “I’m still too stupid to stop catching them too. But I can’t help it.”

“Have they all died?” He asked carefully.

“No… I still have my Scyther. It’s lived the longest.” You answered.

“Ah, well that’s good at least.” He nodded. “But… If you think about it, all those bug pokémon probably had the best lives ever. You gave them true happiness, and your Scyther is proof of that.” He started. “ It’s okay to keep loving bug pokémon despite the lifespan of some. They’re all amazing, just like you.”

Guzma pulled you close and gently kissed away your tears, gently rubbing his thumb across your cheek. You felt more at ease with yourself, and your pokémon now. Guzma’s words truly eased you, and when he leaned back, you looked up at him and sighed.

“Thank you.” You said quietly. “I feel better about things now. At least, now that I’ve said something. You’re just so amazing as a person. Seriously, thanks.” You finished, hugging him tighter, and liking bug types just a little bit more again.


End file.
